


Where the Snowflakes Were Born

by daggerpen



Category: DCU, Earth 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerpen/pseuds/daggerpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, before the War, Alan and Sam had a tradition. Spoilers for Earth-2 World's End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Snowflakes Were Born

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DL SchizoAuthoress (schizoauthoress)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoauthoress/gifts).



> So my friend Vonn (harshcutieszoos on Tumblr) has been dropping a lot of headcanons about Alan and Sam, and goddammit they are adorable together. I'm weak, man.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't really read Earth-2. I might eventually, but with the recent Avatar of the White Sam revelations, I really wanted to do a little celebration. Apologies in advance for any resulting continuity errors.

_"I used to stare up at the sky trying to see where the snowflakes were born. I could do it for hours. Well, minutes. But it was always the waiting that was the most fun." -Unknown_

A long time ago, before everything went to hell, they had had a tradition. 

It was a minor thing, really. Not a big deal. But every year, no matter how early or late, whenever the snow first came to the city while they were both in town, they'd walk through the park and just... watch it fall.

The first time had been Sam's idea, oddly enough. The man truly hated the cold, but for some reason he was always fascinated by snow. He could watch it for hours, it seemed -- the way the flakes drifted slowly through the air, flurries tossed about on the currents and eddies of the wind. And so, every year since they had begun dating, without fail, Alan would bundle up for the cold, and the two would spend hours just wandering through the snow.

The War had not been kind to Robinson Park. The War had not been kind to Gotham, period, the few intact sections of the once grand city now completely abandoned. Alan suppressed a shudder as he touched down on the scorched, pitted ground, ring practically crying out at the burned and withered remnants of the lush foliage.

Somehow, he'd known he'd find him here.

It was still strange for Alan, to see him like this. The cloudy, incorporeal form of the Avatar of the White, streaming ribbons of mist swirling around the figure of Sam Zhao. Snowflakes caught in the tangle of currents.

Alan approached him slowly, coming to float next to him without a word.

"Alan Scott," Sam acknowledged,  eyes still fixed on the sky above him. The formality stung. Just like always.

"Sam," he returned. Just like always. He observed in silence, watching the way Sam's eyes followed the flakes through the air. "I guess you still like snow," he added.

"It's... intriguing," Sam responded slowly. He reached out, a swirl of air entrapping the delicate crystals.

They stayed there for hours, watching in utter silence,  until the downfall finally stopped. "Guess that's it," Alan said.

Sam shook his head. "The storm has only passed us." He began to float into the distance,  but stopped, glancing back at Alan. 

Waiting to see if Alan would follow.

And suddenly,  Alan didn’t really feel the cold anymore. Carefully, he flew after Sam, not quite daring to extend a hand.

"Then let's go find it."

They fly.


End file.
